onepiecefandomcom_id-20200215-history
Monkey D. Luffy/Kemampuan dan Kekuatan
Sekilas Sebagai kapten dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, Monkey D. Luffy memiliki otoritas tertinggi dalam kru dan kadang-kadang bertanggung jawab untuk membuat keputusan penting. Meskipun menjadi anggota termuda dari Generasi Terburuk, Luffy adalah bajak laut yang sangat kuat dengan potensi yang sangat besar, setelah mencapai banyak prestasi yang hampir mustahil yang telah mengguncang Tiga Kekuatan Besar ke inti. Saat ini, Luffy telah memperoleh bounty tertinggi kedua yang dikenal di dunia dengan 1,500,000,000 dan secara tidak resmi berjudul "Kaisar Kelima Lautan", lebih lanjut menandakan pertumbuhan dan kekuatannya yang terus berkembang serta eksploitasi selama perjalanannya ke One Piece. Selain menjadi kapten krunya sendiri, Luffy memiliki klaim untuk armada yang secara tidak resmi dibentuk oleh tujuh kru bajak laut yang kuat yang menyebut diri mereka Armada Besar Topi Jerami, yang semuanya bersumpah untuk melayani di bawahnya sebagai pemimpin mereka meskipun Luffy secara terbuka menolak untuk memimpin mereka. Kemampuan Fisik Luffy memiliki kehebatan fisik yang luar biasa, mampu mengangkat batu-batu besar, memecahkan batu, menghancurkan baja dengan tangan kosong, mengangkat dan menyeret bola emas padat besar yang melekat di lengannya, memisahkan bangunan besar , dan membenturkan bahu seorang pria besar. Kekuatannya semakin terbukti ketika dia dengan mudah menghentikan langkah dari Donquixote Doflamingo, seorang pria yang sangat kuat yang dua kali ukuran Luffy, dengan hanya satu kaki dari sudut tanpa leverage. Dia cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan setengah dari Nuh, sebuah kapal raksasa seukuran Pulau Manusia Ikan, sementara menderita kehilangan darah dan (seperti dicatat oleh para Raja Laut) akan melakukannya jika mereka tidak muncul tepat waktu. Meskipun ia dibelenggu dengan Batu Laut selama dipenjara di wilayah Udon di Negeri Wano, Luffy masih memiliki kekuatan untuk membawa balok-balok batu besar lebih besar darinya dan melakukan lebih banyak kerja keras daripada kebanyakan tahanan lainnya. Secara keseluruhan, kekuatan fisik Luffy yang besar memungkinkannya untuk melawan musuh yang paling kuat dan berbahaya seperti: Arlong dan Hody, dua manusia ikan yang menakutkan dan brutal; Enel, pengguna Logia yang sangat kuat; Rob Lucci, anggota terkuat CP9; tiga anggota Shichibukai sebelumnya: Crocodile, Gekko Moriah, dan Doflamingo; dan bahkan Charlotte Cracker dan Katakuri, dua dari Tiga Komandan Manis dari Bajak Laut Big Mom, yang keduanya memiliki bounty masing-masing 860,000,000 dan 1,057,000,000. Ia juga terbukti meningkat kekuatannya secara dramatis dalam waktu singkat. Kekuatan fisik Luffy yang tipis dan ketangkasannya yang luar biasa merupakan hasil dari metode pelatihan kakeknya yang tidak ortodoks seperti dilemparkan ke jurang tanpa dasar, diikat ke balon, dilemparkan ke hutan pada malam hari selama masa kanak-kanaknya serta beberapa tahun pelatihan yang sangat ketat di lingkungan yang keras dari Gunung Colubo bersama Ace, terutama dengan bertarung satu sama lain, berburu dan melawan binatang buas, dan memukul batu-batu besar untuk melatih keterampilan bertarungnya. Luffy juga mengklaim dia memiliki pukulan yang sekuat pistol bahkan pada usia tujuh tahun. Dia juga memiliki kekuatan rahang yang luar biasa, seperti yang terlihat di Arc Kota Orangedi manga, di mana dia hampir mengunyah batang logam kandang Buggy memasukkannya. Pada arc berikutnya, dia menghancurkan chakra baja Jango dengan giginya saja ( anime). Dia juga memakan kandang yang Gekko Moriah masukkan, dan berhasil memberi Rob Lucci luka gigitan kecil, serta memutus rantai baja yang digunakan untuk mengikat Nami (dalam tubuh Franky) setelah selang waktu. Namun, prestasi terbesarnya di bidang ini adalah dia berhasil membuat Jinbe, yang dikenal memiliki toleransi yang sangat tinggi terhadap rasa sakit, berteriak kesakitan ketika dia menggigit lengan manusia ikan itu. Daya tahan dan daya tahannya sangat besar, melakukan serangan terus-menerus, mematikan dari musuh yang kuat yang akan membunuh orang normal dengan mudah dalam sebagian besar pertarungannya, namun masih mampu berdiri dan terus berjuang secara efektif. Selama seri, ia semakin bisa menerima lebih banyak hukuman dan berjuang untuk periode waktu yang lebih lama tanpa melelahkan. Dia dapat menahan serangan langsung dari serangan Rankyaku gabungan Kaku dan Kalifa tanpa cedera dan selamat dari Rokuougan yang sangat merusak Rob Lucci dua kali di jarak dekat dan bahkan berhasil mengumpulkan cukup kekuatan untuk melakukan Jet Gatling bertenaga penuh. Pada Thriller Bark, Luffy secara brutal dihancurkan oleh 1000 bayangan yang meningkatkan Moriah tanpa kehilangan kesadaran. Dia bisa menahan Caesar Clown Gastanet, yang menyebabkan kerusakan parah pada tubuh Sanji tetapi tidak meninggalkan luka abadi pada Luffy. Sementara awalnya tertegun oleh serangan itu, dia tampak benar-benar tidak terluka segera setelah itu. Dengan peristiwa Arc Pulau Whole Cake, daya tahan dan daya tahannya telah berkembang hingga ia mampu bertempur dengan Charlotte Cracker selama 11 jam berturut-turut (sambil mengaktifkan Gear Fourth setidaknya dua kali), dan setelah hanya sebentar tidur siang, mengalami pemukulan yang kejam dari Diable Jambe Sanji meningkatkan tendangan hanya untuk kembali berdiri tak lama kemudian dan masih mampu menggunakan Gear Second ketika diserang oleh tentara Big Mom. Selanjutnya, ia kemudian mengamuk melalui Whole Cake Chateau, mengalahkan puluhan bawahan Big Mom bahkan ketika sedang terluka parah, sangat lelah, dan hampir mati karena kelaparan. Dia bahkan berhasil bertahan hidup dari serangan Haki Katakuri yang sangat kuat. Meskipun mengalami cedera berat, ia mengabaikan yang rusak untuk melanjutkan pertempuran. Stamina Luffy juga luar biasa. Dia mampu melawan 12 jam tanpa gangguan melawan Katakuri setelah hanya beberapa jam tidur dalam tiga hari terakhir, mengalami beberapa luka-luka dari Cracker, Sanji, dan Pasukan Marah, dan tanpa makan dengan benar (mendekati kelaparan) selama periode itu. waktu. Ia memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang luar biasa dan tingkat pemulihan yang sangat cepat. Dalam Impel Down, ketika kemampuan penyembuhan alami didorong oleh hormon penyembuhan Ivankov dan lebih didorong oleh kehendaknya, Luffy tidak hanya mampu bertahan dari dosis berlebihan racun maut Magellan tetapi juga berhasil mengatasi keracunan dalam waktu kurang dari sehari, sebuah prestasi yang dicatat Ivankov lebih dari sekedar keajaiban. Di Pulau Whole Cake, meskipun berada di ambang kematian dan terluka secara brutal oleh Sanji sebelumnya, ia dengan cepat mendapatkan kembali stamina dan energinya yang hilang setelah memakan bento Sanji dan benar-benar tidak terpengaruh oleh luka serius yang dideritanya sebelumnya. Setelah melakukan serangan yang cukup kuat untuk langsung menjatuhkannya ketika dia dikalahkan oleh Kaido, tubuh Luffy sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Luffy juga memiliki kecepatan, kelincahan, dan refleks yang luar biasa untuk menyesuaikan kekuatan dan ketahanannya. Faktanya, pada lebih dari satu kesempatan, Luffy dapat mengantisipasi gerakan dan serangan balasan yang biasanya berada di luar jangkauan penglihatannya karena refleksnya yang sangat tajam. Di awal seri, Luffy terlihat mampu bereaksi terhadap musuh lebih cepat daripada dia, seperti Kuro, Arlong, Bellamy, dan Enel. Setelah mempelajari teknik Soru CP9 untuk meningkatkan kecepatan dan kekuatan, ia menjadi lebih. Setelah timeskip ia menjadi lebih cepat, mampu menghindari serangan bahkan saat berada di Gear Third, dan bahkan menciptakan gesekan yang cukup saat berlari dengan kecepatan penuh untuk membuat tanah terbakar. HDia bisa menghindari sebagian besar serangan Katakuri, yang disebutkan terakhir sangat jarang terjadi. Ketika membebaskan Tama dari Holdem, Luffy dapat bergerak sangat cepat sehingga Holdem tidak dapat bereaksi sebelum Luffy memukulnya. Kekuatannya yang besar hanya dilampaui oleh tekadnya yang besar, seperti yang ditunjukkan pada beberapa kesempatan sepanjang seri, yang paling terkenal di Thriller Bark Saga ketika ia berhasil menerima 100 bayangan tanpa pingsan, dibandingkan dengan manusia normal, yang hanya dapat mengambil dalam 2 atau 3. TKekuatan tekad yang luar biasa ini bahkan memungkinkan dia untuk selamat dari cedera paling brutal dan racun paling mematikan, seperti yang ditunjukkan ketika dia teracuni sangat jauh melebihi kemampuan manusia untuk bertahan hidup, hanya hidup terus meskipun kritis kondisi melalui tekad belaka. Ini juga ditunjukkan ketika dia bertahan melalui Emporio Ivankov Emporio Chiyu Hormone kemampuan, yang bahkan dengan peluang tipis untuk bertahan hidup tidak hanya selamat dari upaya, tetapi membuat pemulihan dalam dua puluh jam ketika waktu normal untuk prosedur penyembuhan adalah dua hari. Ini kemudian ditunjukkan dengan kemampuan Basil Hawkins "keberuntungan mengatakan", karena meskipun melakukannya berkali-kali, ia tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan peluang Luffy untuk bertahan hidup mencapai 0. Juga, seperti Usopp dan Sanji, ia mengklaim bahwa ia tidak pernah sakit selama hidupnya (yang mengesankan Vivi). Gaya Bertarung Luffy memiliki keterampilan bertarung tangan-ke-tangan yang sangat mahir, yang dipelajari melalui latihan dari pertandingan sparring dengan Ace dan Sabo sejak masa kanak-kanak, ditambah dengan kecakapan fisiknya dan kemampuan Gomu Gomu no Mi. Keterampilan seperti itu memungkinkan dia untuk mengalahkan banyak musuh dan bahkan seluruh pasukan sekaligus dengan mudah dan Luffy bahkan cocok dengan Rob Lucci, seorang guru Rokushiki yang sangat kuat dalam pertempuran satu lawan satu. Tidak seperti Zoro atau Sanji, Luffy tidak mengikuti kode kehormatan tertentu, dan jika perlu, ia akan menyerang wanita atau hewan, memukul di bawah ikat pinggang, menyerang musuh-musuhnya bahkan jika punggung mereka dibelokkan atau sebaliknya tidak siap atau tidak curiga, gunakan musuh sebagai perisai manusia dan bahkan menggigit lawannya. Saat bertarung, Luffy telah terbukti sangat mahir berimprovisasi, dan secara teratur muncul dengan serangan balik kreatif dan teknik yang tidak biasa untuk digunakan melawan musuh-musuhnya. Namun ini membuat kedua musuh dan sekutu sama-sama bertanya-tanya apakah Luffy mengambil pertarungan dengan serius, terutama ketika ia muncul dengan gerakan konyol dan berlebihan (seperti Crocodile ketika Luffy menjadi Mizu Luffy), yang mendorong Luffy untuk merespons bahwa ia selalu serius. Ketika Luffy berkelahi, ia sangat bergantung pada instingnya, yang, cukup menarik, sebagian besar benar. Bahkan sedini Arc Arlong Park, setelah digigit dia berhasil melarikan diri dengan lengan masih utuh dengan membanting kepala Arlong untuk melonggarkan rahangnya untuk mengeluarkannya, bukan hanya menariknya. Dia memilih Mr 3 asli dari sekelompok lilin yang terlihat suka firasat. Dia juga menghancurkan "Raigo" Enel menggunakan bola emas sebagai konduktor, tetapi menurut Oda ia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan dan bertindak berdasarkan insting. Bahkan sebelum mempelajari Kenbunshoku Haki, Luffy dapat dengan mudah menghindari serangan apa pun dengan mengandalkan nalurinya seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam pertempurannya melawan Enel dan Rob Lucci. Keuntungan lain adalah ketidakpastiannya. Karena kepribadiannya yang unik, menyenangkan, siap tempur, dan fisiknya yang elastis, lawan (dan bahkan sekutu-sekutunya) terperangah oleh taktiknya. Sifat ini telah memberi kesan pada orang-orang bahwa dia ceroboh, jika tidak gila dan membuat orang lain menebak-nebak. Selama masa kecilnya, Luffy telah menjadi kompeten dengan staf, karena ia terlihat menggunakan satu melawan berbagai lawan. Sebagai orang dewasa muda, Luffy dapat menggunakan tiang yang patah sebagai klub raksasa darurat untuk menyerang musuh seperti Laboon dan lagi ketika dia berhadapan dengan Laksamana di Marineford. Di anime, Luffy bisa menangkis serangan pisau dari Grount menggunakan sendok sebagai staf pendek improvisasi. Setelah dua tahun pelatihan tentang Rusukania, keterampilan fisik dan keterampilan bertarung Luffy sangat meningkat. Di Pulau Manusia Ikan, Luffy dengan sigap bisa menjatuhkan Vander Decken IX saat dia diikat. Hody, seorang manusia ikan yang sangat kuat yang telah overdosis menggunakan Energi Steroid, dan bahkan mengiriminya terbang di bawah air dengan pukulan yang ditingkatkan Haki. Kesaksian lain dari keahliannya adalah mengalahkan Hajrudin, seorang pejuang Elbaf yang kuat dalam satu pukulan, bentrok head to head dan mengalahkan Don Chinjao, seorang bajak laut legendaris dan penguasa Hasshoken. Keterampilan Luffy juga meluas ke gulat sumo. Dia bisa dengan mudah menyamai Urashima, seorang Yokozuna dengan kekuatan luar biasa, dan mengalahkannya dengan satu pukulan telapak tangan. Dia bahkan mengalahkan dua Komandan Manis yang merupakan anggota paling kuat dari Bajak Laut Big Mom, termasuk Charlotte Katakuri, yang merupakan anggota terkuat kedua dari Bajak Laut Big Mom dengan bounty 1,057,000,000 yang legendaris karena tidak terkalahkan dalam pertempuran satu lawan satu. . Pertarungannya yang intens dengan Katakuri juga sangat meningkatkan keterampilannya, karena Luffy menunjukkan ketangkasan dan keterampilan yang lebih besar di Wano, mampu dengan mudah mengalahkan beberapa Gifter dan samurai dalam sekejap termasuk Bintang Utama, Holdem. Keterampilan Taktis Meskipun berpikiran sederhana, Luffy bisa menjadi jenius taktis dalam pertempuran. Dia juga mampu mengembangkan teknik baru seperti "Gear Second", "Gear Third", dan "Gear Fourth" menggunakan konsep logis dan pengetahuan tentang karet dan sifat-sifatnya. Meskipun mudah terlihat sebagai anggota yang paling tidak strategis dari krunya sendiri, sebagian besar karena kecenderungannya untuk menerobos masuk terlebih dahulu ke pertempuran (sering tanpa rencana pertempuran apa pun atau bahkan pengetahuan apa pun tentang kemampuan lawannya), Luffy adalah seorang yang sangat adaptif. dan pejuang yang memiliki akal dengan kecerdikan yang luar biasa. Dia terus-menerus menemukan cara untuk tetap unggul dari musuh-musuhnya, baik dengan mengambil keuntungan dari kekuatannya sendiri dan kekuatan Buah Iblis atau menggunakan kekuatan lawan sendiri (bersama dengan kelemahan mereka) melawan mereka. Hal ini menyebabkan bahkan para pejuang yang sejak lama dianggap tidak terkalahkan memiliki kesulitan untuk mengikuti. Juga, bahkan jika sebagian besar waktu dia bertindak secara naluriah, dalam beberapa kasus Luffy telah terbukti cukup cerdas untuk memberikan beberapa perintah kepada teman-teman awaknya setelah membuat strategi atau hanya membuat segalanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Ini biasanya menjadi keuntungan bagi kru. Luffy juga bisa menjadi pemikir yang pandai di saat bahaya besar. Setelah mengetahui bahwa racun Magellan tidak dapat menembus lilin Doru Doru no Mi, Luffy meminta Galdino membuat sarung tinju lilin dan pelindung kaki yang memungkinkannya untuk melawan Magellan dalam waktu lama tanpa diracuni, mampu membeli dalam jumlah yang signifikan waktu bagi Jinbe untuk mencuri kapal perang yang sangat penting untuk pelarian mereka. Ketika Magellan menggunakan varian racunnya yang lebih mematikan, Luffy meminta Galdino membuat penghalang lilin sementara yang memungkinkannya menggunakan Gear Ketiga untuk mendorong Magellan kembali ke jarak yang cukup jauh tanpa disentuh oleh racun mematikan. Akhirnya, dia mengeksploitasi Hell Wink Ivankov sebagai langkah pelarian darurat yang memungkinkan dia dan banyak tahanan lainnya untuk melarikan diri secara efektif dari Magellan serta penjara Impel Down yang tampaknya tidak bisa dilanggar. Setelah timeskip, Luffy telah menunjukkan lebih banyak kecerdasan selama panasnya pertempuran, seperti ketika ia dapat menggunakan kekuatan Trafalgar Law untuk keuntungannya dan bahkan menipu Donquixote Doflamingo untuk ditukar sehingga Luffy dapat menghantamnya. Dia juga mengeksploitasi kemampuan Buah Iblis Cracker, memanfaatkan kekerasan yang sangat besar dari Tentara Biskuit Cracker sendiri untuk menimbulkan kerusakan besar pada yang terakhir. Luffy menikmati menggunakan metode yang tidak lazim. Sebelum operasi untuk menghancurkan pernikahan Sanji dan Pudding, Luffy meminta Bege untuk meletakkan cermin di dalam kue pernikahan dan menggunakan kekuatan Buah Iblis Brûlée untuk membuat banyak duplikat dirinya sebelum memasukkan kue pernikahan dari dalam untuk menghancurkannya. Rencananya terbukti sangat efektif dalam menciptakan pengalihan kacau di Pesta Teh Big Mom. Bahkan Bege sangat terkesan dengan kecerdikan Luffy. Untuk memastikan teman-temannya lolos dari Whole Cake Island, Luffy membawa Katakuri ke dalam Dunia Cermin untuk bertarung dengannya di sana. Selama pertarungannya dengan Katakuri, Luffy menyadari kelemahan Katakuri karena kehilangan ketenangannya dan mengambil keuntungan darinya dengan mendaratkan beberapa pukulan pada dia setelah menggunakan Gear Keempat. Ketika batas waktunya semakin dekat, dia berlari dari Sweet Commander dan menangkap Brûlée untuk menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melarikan diri dari Mirro World sambil meninggalkan musuhnya terdampar. Untuk menghindari Bajak Laut Big Mom dan Yonko sendiri, ia menggunakan kekuatan Brûlée untuk melakukan perjalanan dari pulau ke pulau saat ia menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan Katakuri. Keterampilan dan Kelemahan Lain-lain Pikiran Sederhana Dia sangat rentan terhadap segala bentuk hipnotisme dan tidak memiliki akal untuk berpaling, seperti kekuatan hipnosis Jango atau Perangkap Warna Miss Goldenweek. Dia juga mudah terganggu ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang "terlalu keren", seperti melihat transformasi Chopper untuk pertama kalinya, Gaon Cannon Thousand Sunny, energi sinar dari Pacifista, armor lilinnya dibuat dari kekuatan Mr.3 Doru Doru no Mi, Iron Pirate "General Franky", dan Benteng Kastil Bege sementara praktis mengabaikan segala sesuatu di sekitarnya. Salah satu lelucon Luffy adalah ketidakmampuannya untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Luffy adalah malapetaka dalam melakukan tugas-tugas sederhana, seperti yang ditunjukkan ketika ia masih menjadi tugas anak-anak di Baratie. Semua yang dia coba lakukan atau bantu hanya berakhir lebih buruk. Itu sampai pada titik di mana Zeff dengan senang hati mengizinkannya pergi setelah mengalahkan Don Krieg, mengklaim kerusakan yang bisa ditimbulkan Luffy jika dia tetap mungkin akan membuat restorannya bangkrut. Bahkan tugas sederhana seperti membeli air berakhir dengan dia dikejar oleh Angkatan Laut. Faktanya, itu telah sampai pada titik di mana Luffy harus memiliki pendamping bahkan jika dia hanya akan mengeksplorasi agar tidak menyebabkan masalah, atau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, dan bahkan kemudian itu tidak dijamin bahwa dia tidak akan melakukannya. Dia juga menunjukkan ketidakmampuan untuk mengenali orang-orang dalam penyamaran yang buruk seperti dengan Foxy, Sogeking, dan beberapa Kru Topi Jerami Palsu. Setelah melewati waktu, ini tampaknya memudar ketika ia langsung mengenali Caesar Clown ketika ia menyamar sebagai Gastino, tetapi Luffy hampir dengan mudah diyakinkan sebaliknya sampai Nami menunjukkan bahwa dia benar. Meskipun Luffy adalah seorang pelaut dan kapten kapalnya, dia tidak memiliki arah. Dia percaya bahwa jika seseorang pergi ke utara, dia harus menuju ke arah "cold-ish". Sebagai hasil dari ini, ditambah dengan kemampuannya untuk terjebak dalam situasi tertentu, ia cenderung tiba pada waktunya untuk melawan lawannya. Meskipun kekuatannya sangat besar, kemampuan Luffy sangat dipengaruhi oleh kondisi mental dan kemauannya. Jika Luffy memiliki tujuan yang jelas dan diperkuat dengan keyakinan, kekuatannya tidak terbayangkan, mampu membelah kota dan memusnahkan lawan dengan mudah menggunakan kekuatan hewan murni. Namun, jika kepercayaan dirinya terguncang, dan dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, kekuatan Luffy sangat terpengaruh, dan tidak mampu melakukan pertarungan sejati. Ini paling baik ditampilkan antara pertarungan pertamanya dan kedua dengan Rob Lucci. Selama pertarungan pertamanya di Water 7, Luffy, karena tidak yakin dengan keadaannya, dan bertemu dengan penolakan Robin, nyaris tidak dapat melakukan apa pun, bahkan melawan Lucci yang tidak berubah, apalagi Blueno. Tetapi selama putaran kedua mereka di Enies Lobby, setelah mendapatkan pemahaman penuh tentang keadaan, dan menegaskan kembali tekadnya, Luffy mampu membuat Lucci berlari untuk mendapatkan uangnya bahkan sebelum mengaktifkan Gear baru. Keterampilan Artistik Lelucon lain dalam serial ini adalah kurangnya kemampuan artistik Luffy. Pada awal Arc Arlong Park, membayangkan bagaimana manusia ikan akan terlihat, Luffy menggambar ikan dengan cakar seperti tentakel dan ikan antropomorfik dengan tangan, kaki dan rambut (Sanji sangat marah, yang keliru berpikir bahwa Nami bisa menjadi putri duyung dan dengan demikian secara keliru percaya bahwa Luffy menggambarnya dengan jelek). Sebelum Topi Jerami tiba di Water 7, Luffy membuat gambar kekanak-kanakan tentang bagaimana dia ingin pembuat kapal masa depan terlihat (kebetulan, mirip Franky). Kurangnya keterampilan ini juga meluas ke Jolly Roger; Jolly Roger pertama dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami adalah gambar buruk yang dirancang oleh Luffy sendiri (ia kemudian menggunakan versi Jolly Roger-nya yang sama buruknya sebagai penanda janji di wajah Laboon) sementara juga menggambar versi buruk dari bendera Foxy setelah mengambilnya dari dia di Arc Long Ring Long Land. Keberuntungan Meski bukan skill atau kemampuan, Luffy dikatakan memiliki keberuntungan yang luar biasa. Keberuntungannya begitu besar sehingga orang-orang di sekitarnya, seperti Smoker, Ivankov, Tetua Nyon, dan bahkan krunya sendiri berpikir bahwa itu adalah mukjizat, atau bahkan campur tangan ilahi, meskipun dalam kebanyakan kasus itu ada hubungannya dengan tekadnya yang luar biasa. Contohnya adalah: *Bertahan dari eksekusi yang dilakukan oleh Buggy dan berhasil melarikan diri dari Marinir yang dipimpin oleh Smoker di Loguetown berkat campur tangan ayahnya dan badai aneh. *Bertahan dari dua kekalahan oleh Crocodile, yang kedua menjadi sangat beruntung karena ledakan air putus asa ia meludah ke atas sebagai Mizu Luffy ketika Crocodile mencengkeramnya dengan tenggorokan (yang dihindari Crocodile sebelum mengeringkan tubuh Luffy dengan kekuatan Suna Suna no Mi-nya) akhirnya mendarat kembali dan rehidrasi dia untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. *Melarikan diri dari blokade marinir oleh "Kandang Hitam" Hina di Alabasta karena Bentham dan krunya bertindak sebagai umpan. *Memilih tak berguna dalam keranjang yang penuh dengan apel yang meledak; *Mampu bertahan dari pukulan kuat dari serangan Foxy dan Gorilla Puncher 13. *Mengalahkan Rob Lucci dalam pertempuran, melalui kemauan keras dan daya tahannya yang luar biasa. *Mengelola untuk mengalahkan Gekko Moriah sesaat sebelum matahari terbit, membuatnya batuk semua bayangan ang dicurinya pada waktunya. *Tanpa sengaja membuat pria yang membenci Boa Hancock itu jatuh cinta padanya. *Memiliki kemauan untuk bertahan hidup dari racun Magellan dan pulih darinya melalui kekuatan kemauan murni dan beberapa peningkatan hormon, ketika dikatakan bahwa tidak ada sedikit pun harapan bahwa ia akan selamat, dan bahwa bahkan penangkal pun keluar dari pertanyaan. *Mendobrak masuk dan keluar dari Impel Down dengan bantuan musuh lama dan sekutu baru. *Berpartisipasi dalam Pertempuran Marineford dan bertahan hidup. *Diracuni oleh Hyouzou hanya untuk menemukan dia mengembangkan resistensi yang kuat hingga racun yang paling mematikan karena pertarungannya dengan Magellan. *Menemukan orang lain untuk mewarisi kekuatan Ace sebelum melarikan diri dari Corrida Colosseum. *Menghindari terbunuh dan Buah Iblisnya dicuri oleh Jesus Burgess karena intervensi saudaranya, Sabo. *Mengalahkan Donquixote Doflamingo sebelum Sangkar Burung membunuh semua orang, dengan kemenangannya yang sangat beruntung setelah Gear Keempatnya menghilang, ia membutuhkan sepuluh menit untuk mendapatkan kembali Haki-nya dan tidak ada beberapa gladiator yang menahan Doflamingo dan Sangkar Burung , Luffy tidak akan pernah mengalahkannya. *Mengalami Vinsmoke Reiju tepat setelah dia mengkonsumsi ikan yang sangat berbisa, karena dia mampu mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh manusia. *Dibebaskan dari pemenjaraan Bajak Laut Big Mom dengan kedatangan Jinbe yang tepat waktu. *Sempat menghindari eksekusi oleh Big Mom sebagai bom yang ditanam oleh Menteri Kanan di dalam Tamatebako, yang Luffy berikan sebelumnya kepada Bajak Laut Big Mom Pirates, meledak dan menyebabkan runtuhnya Whole Cake Chateau. *Dia melarikan diri dari perkelahian dengan Charlotte Katakuri dengan menggunakan saudara perempuan yang terakhir untuk melarikan diri dari Dunia Cermin sambil meninggalkan musuhnya terdampar. *Setelah mengalahkan Katakuri, ia melarikan diri dari Dunia Cermin setelah Pekoms menculik Brûlée dan membantunya cukup lama untuk Sanji untuk mengambilnya kembali.. *Saat sedang dibawa oleh Sanji, ia melarikan diri dari Bajak Laut Big Mom yang marah karena bantuan dari Germa 66. *Dia dan krunya melarikan diri dari Bajak Laut Big Mom dan wilayah mereka karena intervensi dari Kerajaan Germa dan Bajak Laut Matahari. *Di Wano, Luffy bisa membawa Nidai Kitetsu, salah satu Pedang Kitetsu yang terkutuk tanpa bahaya atau kemalangan seperti Zoro. *Ketika Big Mom tiba di Wano untuk mengejar Luffy, King menyebabkan Big Mom jatuh ke laut, membuatnya menderita amnesia. Namun, keberuntungan Luffy tidak selalu berlaku, terutama ketika dia menggunakan Gears. Ketika menggunakan Gear Ketiga untuk pertama kalinya melawan Rob Lucci, Luffy gagal mengalahkannya sebelum Gear Ketiga berakhir, dan Lucci dapat mengambil keuntungan dari bentuknya yang lemah untuk melakukan kerusakan besar dan akan terbunuh olehnya jika bukan karena Luffy berhasil patah kakinya dengan Gear Ketiga. Hal yang sama terjadi ketika menggunakan Gear Keempat untuk pertama kalinya melawan Donquixote Doflamingo, tetapi efek setelahnya lebih lama, menyerahkannya kepada beberapa gladiator untuk melindunginya dari kematian. Suara Segala Sesuatu Meskipun tidak pernah dinyatakan, Luffy sepertinya bisa mendengar suara-suara makhluk. Selama Arc Pulau Warship,ia mengaku agak mendengar suara Ryu sang naga (meskipun, ini bukan kanon). Disebutkan kedua kalinya selama Arc Pulau Manusia Ikan ketika Sea King datang untuk menyelamatkan Noah. Salah satu dari mereka berpikir Luffy mendengar suara mereka, menyebabkan mereka berpikir kembali ke Gol D. Roger muda, yang juga mendengar mereka dalam perjalanannya di kedalaman laut. Selain itu, Luffy - bersama dengan Kozuki Momonosuke- adalah satu dari dua orang di Zou yang dapat mendengar suara memanggil gajah Zunisha, ketika sedang diserang oleh Jack. Pedro lebih lanjut menegaskan bahwa kemampuan untuk mendengar Suara Segala Sesuatu dibagikan oleh Gol D. Roger dan Kozuki Oden. Satu lagi keahlian Luffy yang luar biasa adalah kemampuannya untuk menjinakkan dan/atau berteman dengan makhluk-makhluk dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Beberapa contoh adalah: *Selama Arc Pulau Drum, setelah menyelamatkan nyawa orang tua Lapahn yang terkubur di bawah salju dari longsoran yang disebabkannya, orang Lapah membalas budi dengan menahan Wapol dan antek-anteknya Chess dan Kuromarimo selama mereka bisa sehingga Luffy bisa bangun gunung. *Selama Arc Alabasta, ia bisa berteman dengan Kung-Fu Dugong. *Selama Arc Thriller Bark , dia bisa menjinakkan Cerberus. *Sebelum Arc Kembali ke Sabaody, ia mampu menjinakkan semua hewan di Rusukaina. *Selama Arc Pulau Manusia Ikan, ia bisa menjinakkan dan menamai Kraken (Surume). *Selama pertarungan di Corrida Colosseum, ia bisa menjinakkan dan memberi nama Banteng Petarung (Ucy). Kerakusan Luffy sangat rakus dengan nafsu makan yang sangat besar, sampai-sampai pikiran untuk bisa makan makanan yang lezat sebenarnya bisa menjadi kekuatan pendorong dan tekad yang benar-benar dapat membuatnya lebih kuat dari biasanya. Sifat tubuhnya memungkinkannya untuk makan dalam jumlah besar yang bukan kepalang. Meskipun tubuhnya menjadi sangat gemuk ketika dia makan makanan dalam jumlah besar, dia dikompensasi oleh metabolisme yang sangat cepat yang mengembalikannya ke tubuh langsing normal dalam waktu singkat. Bahkan berlari selama beberapa menit dapat membuatnya langsing kembali ke bentuk fitnya bahkan lebih cepat. Di Thriller Bark, setelah zombie Moriah benar-benar menjarah Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dari persediaan makanan mereka, Luffy menjadi sangat marah pada Moriah karena mencuri makanan mereka dan mampu mengalahkan banyak zombie dengan mudah. Beberapa prestasi kebesaran Luffy terkait dengan makanan. Ketika makanan terlibat, dia bisa langsung menghitung jumlah makanan yang dia lewatkan saat tidur selama 3 hari setelah pertarungannya dengan Crocodile. Karena Luffy benci makan yang hilang, ia mengembangkan keterampilan yang memungkinkannya untuk makan sambil tidur, yang pertama kali ditunjukkan setelah kejadian di Enies Lobby. Setelah diracuni oleh Magellan dan selamat dari hormon penyembuhan Emporio Ivankov, Luffy ditinggalkan dalam keadaan sangat kurus di mana ia hanya kulit dan tulang, tetapi mampu makan makanan selama beberapa hari dan langsung kembali ke ukuran normal dengan massa ototnya pulih , mirip dengan Hidup Kembali: Teknik Shoka Kyushi yang digunakan oleh anggota CP9 Kumadori. Luffy juga dapat secara instan mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya dengan makan setelah pertempuran, seperti yang terlihat ketika dia makan dua potong daging setelah menggunakan Gear Second untuk mengalahkan Blueno membuatnya kelelahan. Luffy bisa menggunakan ini untuk keuntungannya saat melawan Cracker; dengan memakan prajurit biskuitnya sebagai sumber makanan, Luffy mampu menjaga kekuatannya untuk terus bertarung melawan Cracker selama 11 jam. Dia juga kemudian menggunakan kerakusannya untuk melarikan diri dari teknik Cermin Kagami milik Katakuri, sebuah serangan yang diduga mencekik para korbannya di bawah tumpukan mochi. Dari kerakusannya, Luffy memiliki indera penciuman yang sangat tajam., Mampu mencium makanan dari jarak jauh. Saat berada di Istana Ryuguu, Luffy bisa mendeteksi aroma makanan yang disajikan untuk Shirahoshi dari dalam Menara Cangkang Keras. Dia juga dengan tepat tahu bahwa Katakuri memiliki donat untuk makanan ringan di dalam Kuil Mochi. Sementara Luffy menikmati makan makanan dalam jumlah besar, dia mengerikan dalam menangani dan menyiapkannya. Nafsu makannya yang ekstrem membuatnya terus-menerus mencuri makanan dari lemari es sebelum kunci yang dipasang di Thousand Sunny, yang mengarah pada menipisnya persediaan untuk pelayaran yang diperpanjang. Ia hampir memiliki tidak ada keahlian kuliner, seperti ketika ia menciptakan "Kari Acak"-nya, ia menyia-nyiakan jatah seluruh minggu kapal karena kesalahan berulang, dan hasil akhirnya adalah panci besar zat termakan yang terasa begitu mengerikan sehingga Luffy rakus sendiri menyebutnya menjijikkan dan juga menyebabkan orang-orang di kapal kelaparan parah sebagai hasilnya. Pada akhirnya, ini menyebabkan Nami mengambil alih dengan memasak (gratis) dan dia dengan kejam menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak pernah membantu dalam dapur lagi. Namun, karena pelatihan bertahan hidup yang intens di masa mudanya, Luffy mampu memanggang daging, dan memiliki pengetahuan terbatas tentang flora yang dapat dimakan seperti yang terlihat ketika ditinggalkan sendirian di Amazon Lily dan Rusukaina. Parasomnia Luffy ditunjukkan gejala parasomnia, sedang aktif saat tidur. NSRED Luffy, ketika benar-benar tidur, makan seolah-olah dia bangun, dan bahkan tahu kapan lebih banyak makanan telah diletakkan di atas meja. Ini mungkin murni berdasarkan pada ingatan otot karena apa yang dilakukan Luffy terbaik adalah berkelahi dan makan. Telah ditunjukkan pada beberapa kesempatan bahwa daging dapat bertindak sebagai sumber daya lebih dari sekadar makanan favorit untuk Luffy, karena setiap kali ia kelelahan atau lelah karena pertempuran sengit, ia hanya makan daging dan dia kembali dalam kondisi bertarung lagi. Menurut Nami, Luffy menggunakan energi tiga kali lebih banyak daripada manusia normal, yang dapat menyebabkan dia lebih cepat kehabisan tenaga daripada manusia normal dalam beberapa kesempatan. Empati dan Kerjasama Menurut Dracule Mihawk, Luffy memiliki kemampuan paling berbahaya di dunia: yaitu mengubah siapa pun di sekitarnya menjadi sekutunya, termasuk mantan musuh. Karisma Luffy telah memberinya banyak teman dan sekutu yang kuat di saat dibutuhkan, memungkinkannya untuk melarikan diri dari situasi paling ketat. Dalam percakapan antara Ace dan Vivi, erlihat bahwa Ace agak menyadari kemampuan ini, karena ia menyebutkan bahwa Luffy memiliki pesona aneh yang menyebabkan orang berkumpul di sekitarnya. Memang, kemampuan ini telah menyelamatkannya pada beberapa kesempatan. Ketika suatu rencana atau kekuatan pribadinya gagal, ia dapat mengumpulkan sekutu yang tidak mungkin pada saat dibutuhkan. Pesonanya cukup besar sehingga ia mendapatkan rasa hormat dari Whitebeard setelah berbicara dengannya selama beberapa detik. Kemudian, ia mendapatkan keyakinan penuh setelah Shirohige menyaksikan potensi sebenarnya Luffy untuk menyelamatkan Ace ketika Shirohige memerintahkan kru dan sekutunya untuk mendukung Luffy. Dia juga mampu membuat Chinjao, seorang pria yang membenci kakeknya selama tiga puluh tahun dan memperluas kebenciannya kepada keturunannya, menjadi sekutu yang bersedia memiliki cucu lelakinya dan Angkatan Laut Happo bekerja untuknya karena dia mengembalikan kepalanya ke bentuk yang lama. bentuk. Setelah konflik di Dressrosa, beberapa kru dari mereka yang memihak Luffy berjanji kesetiaan mereka kepadanya dan menciptakan Armada Besar Topi Jerami. Dengan pasukan besar ini, Luffy kini telah memperoleh sarana untuk memiliki beberapa sekutu di saat bahaya. Reputasi Buruk Salah satu keuntungan terbesar Luffy adalah bahwa orang-orang cenderung meremehkannya. Entah karena bounty, tindakannya, atau kesombongan mereka sendiri, lawan-lawannya biasanya menganggapnya enteng sebelum menemukan kekuatan dan tekad Luffy yang besar. Karena dia diremehkan, lawan-lawannya (termasuk Shichibukai) cenderung mengecewakan penjaga mereka, memungkinkan Luffy untuk secara bertahap belajar dan menyesuaikan gaya bertarungnya. Namun, setelah pewahyuan global atas warisan dan tindakannya, keuntungan ini memudar, karena orang-orang menganggap serius ancamannya berdasarkan informasi pihak ketiga. Selama dua tahun absen, dengan hadiahnya dinaikkan, ia mendapatkan reputasi terkenal yang dimanfaatkan Demaro Black untuk membawa ketakutan ke hati orang-orang di Kepulauan Sabaody serta merekrut anggota yang kuat. Reputasinya cukup tinggi untuk dicatat oleh Perompak Dunia Baru, karena beberapa terkejut ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa Caesar telah menangkapnya. Selama turnamen Corrida Colosseum di Dressrosa, beberapa kontestan menyatakan rasa takut atas kehadirannya, bahkan Bartolomeo yang dengan santai memenangkan Blok B. Selama Arc Pulau Whole Cake, Big Mom merasa perlu mengirim Cracker, seorang Komandan Manis dan salah satu dari anak-anaknya yang paling kuat, setelah dia, menunjukkan bahwa dia memandangnya sebagai ancaman sampai taraf tertentu. Memang, tingkat ancaman Luffy menyebabkan Charlotte Katakuri, salah satu dari Komandan Manis Big Mom dan bajak laut terkenal senilai 1,057,000,000, untuk memprioritaskan penghapusan Luffy sebelum ia bisa menjadi ancaman nyata bagi Big Mom. Katakuri baik-baik saja menyadari potensi Luffy karena dia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyergap Luffy dan krunya ketika dia mempertimbangkan kemungkinan bahwa mereka dapat melarikan diri dari Big Mom. Meskipun memiliki banyak keuntungan melawan Luffy selama perkelahian mereka, Katakuri melihat potensi Luffy sebagai ancaman di masa depan. Awalnya, Katakuri hampir tidak melihat Luffy sebagai ancaman nyata baginya dan hanya melihatnya sebagai gangguan bodoh dan hambatan. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu dan ketika Luffy mulai mencari tahu kelemahannya, Katakuri mulai menganggap Luffy lebih serius, melihat bagaimana mungkin Luffy berhasil mengalahkan Cracker dan menjadi bertekad untuk mengakhiri pertarungan mereka secepat mungkin, menggunakan yang terbangun. Buah Iblis berkuasa untuk melakukannya. Ketika Luffy kembali ke Dunia Cermin untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka, Katakuri pada awalnya bingung mengapa dia ingin terus bertarung mengetahui betapa tidak ada harapan peluang kemenangannya. Setelah melihat Luffy perlahan mengembangkan kemampuan yang sama untuk melihat ke masa depan seperti dia serta kemauannya untuk menang dan kemampuannya untuk terus bangkit kembali bahkan setelah dipukuli secara brutal, Katakuri mulai memandangnya sebagai lawan asli dan bahkan setara, sedemikian rupa sehingga Katakuri tidak hanya melukai dirinya sendiri untuk membuat pertarungan lebih adil tetapi juga meminta maaf kepada Luffy atas campur tangan Flampe sebelumnya dalam pertarungan mereka. Setelah Luffy mengembangkan pandangan masa depannya yang cukup, ia meluncurkan bentuk Gear Keempat baru yang disebut Snakeman, dan setelah sejumlah bentrokan bergerak sengit, ia berhasil mendapatkan kemenangan. Pada akhirnya, meskipun kemampuannya sedikit dilebih-lebihkan oleh pers, armada yang secara tidak resmi dibentuk di bawahnya, operasi infiltrasi ke wilayah Big Mom, Pulau Totto, di mana ia mengalahkan dua Komandan Manis, berusaha (walaupun gagal) melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Charlotte Linlin dirinya sendiri dan menciptakan aliansi yang cepat dengan Germa 66, Bajak Laut Matahari, dan Bajak Laut Fire Tank sebelum melarikan diri semuanya cukup besar baginya untuk secara tidak resmi diberi judul "Yonko Kelima". Katahanan terhadap Racun Dia juga mendapatkan antitoksin yang sangat kuat dalam aliran darahnya dari pertarungannya dengan Magellan di Impel Down, yang selanjutnya digabungkan dengan metabolisme penyembuhannya yang sangat kuat, memberikan Luffy resistensi yang sangat tinggi terhadap racun. Hyouzou, ikan duyung gurita cincin biru beracun dari Bajak Laut Manusia Ikan Baru, meracuni Luffy selama perkelahian mereka dan Luffy tidak akan memperhatikan, jika Chopper tidak melihat titik masuk di lengannya. Gurita cincin biru memiliki salah satu racun paling mematikan di dunia nyata dan fakta bahwa Luffy dapat mengabaikannya seolah-olah itu bukan bukti kekuatan sistem kekebalan tubuhnya. Dia juga mampu melawan gas beracun Caesar sendiri dengan sangat mudah. Dia mampu sepenuhnya menolak H2S (gas yang membatu orang dengan sentuhan) dalam bentuk Caesar yang ditingkatkan tanpa tanda-tanda diracuni. Namun, racun yang sangat kuat yang biasanya mampu mati seketika mungkin masih dapat melumpuhkannya seperti kulit beracun yang berbahaya dari Armored Stonefish. Sementara perlawanannya yang kuat terhadap racun menghindarkannya dari kematian, itu masih melemahkannya hingga kehilangan kesadaran dan berada di ambang kematian. Ia akan mati seandainya Reiju tidak menyelamatkannya. Ketahanan Suhu Sementara Topi Jerami sedang dalam perjalanan ke Pulau Fish-Man, ia tidak menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan dalam kisaran suhu yang diberikan, panas atau dingin. Dia, bagaimanapun, terlihat berkeringat berat dan kemudian mengenakan mantel setelah hampir membeku di Punk Hazard. Buah Iblis .]] Luffy memperoleh kekuatan peregangan dan elastis yang luar biasa dari memakan Gomu Gomu no Mi (literatur. Buah Karet, Buah Gum-Gum dalam bahasa Inggris), yang merupakan salah satu Buah Iblis langka dan legendaris. Setelah mengkonsumsi Gomu Gomu no Mi, tubuh Luffy menjadi seperti karet, memberinya kemampuan untuk meregangkan dan menyerang jarak jauh. Setelah menjalani pelatihan intensif selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, Luffy sekarang dapat menambah kekuatan peregangannya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, kelincahan, dan kreativitas dalam pertempuran. Gaya bertarungnya sebagian besar diimprovisasi, dan karenanya sangat bergantung pada kekuatan Buah Iblisnya. Perlu juga dicatat bahwa Luffy tidak dapat secara otomatis merentangkan anggota tubuhnya (seperti pahlawan super dengan kekuatan peregangan, (misalnya: Mr. Fantastic atau Plastic Man), dan karena tubuhnya bertindak seperti karet gelang yang sebenarnya, ia harus membuang beberapa kekuatan ke dalam pukulannya agar anggota tubuhnya bisa berbaring. Perlu dicatat bahwa dia entah bagaimana berhasil melakukannya secara otomatis (seperti pahlawan super yang disebutkan sebelumnya) setelah timeskip. Namun, ia telah terbukti mampu menahan anggota tubuhnya untuk waktu yang lama, seperti yang terlihat ketika ia meraih lengannya sekitar setengah mil ke bawah untuk mencoba dan mengambil Usopp dari jatuh melalui Awan Laut. Luffy secara teratur menggunakan kekuatan peregangannya dengan cara yang cerdik dan kreatif, karena ia dapat menggunakan kelenturan dan elastisitas anggota tubuhnya yang lentur untuk mendapatkan kecepatan yang luar biasa, dan mengenai musuh-musuhnya dengan dampak dan pukulan yang menghancurkan. Tubuhnya karet juga sangat tahan lama dan hampir kebal terhadap serangan tumpul seperti peluru (dalam One Piece, peluru masih berbentuk peluru, kecuali untuk Don Krieg), pukulan, dan listrik, lebih sering daripada tidak, memantul tubuhnya tidak berbahaya atau membatalkan keluar serangan. Itu bahkan telah menjadi lelucon yang membuat orang mengetahui bahwa Luffy terbuat dari karet ketika mereka menembaknya, hanya untuk mendapatkan peluru yang memantul pada mereka. Lelucon lari lainnya adalah bahwa setiap kali tubuh Luffy berada dalam situasi berbahaya yang akan membunuh orang normal, dia hanya menyatakan bahwa "dia terbuat dari karet, jadi tidak apa-apa", atau bertindak seperti itu adalah masalah kecil meskipun orang itu berusaha membunuhnya , seperti tertembak di hati. Namun, ia biasanya masih rentan terhadap benda tajam seperti pedang dan pisau serta serangan nonfisik seperti panas, dingin, sinar cahaya, dehidrasi, dan racun (meskipun, setelah timeskip, Luffy telah menunjukkan kekebalan yang kuat terhadap racun karena untuk perjuangannya melawan Magellan di Impel Down). Ia tidak hanya dapat menggunakan peregangannya untuk meningkatkan jangkauan dan kekuatan serangannya, tetapi pada beberapa kesempatan yang jarang ia juga dapat menggunakan anggota tubuhnya yang terentang untuk membantu mengendalikan dan bahkan mengendalikan musuh yang lebih lemah seperti boneka (untuk bertarung untuknya). Seperti semua pengguna Buah Iblis, Luffy tidak bisa berenang. Namun, tidak seperti pengguna Buah Iblis lainnya, ia tidak menghindari olahraga air, dan kadang-kadang akan melompat ke laut untuk menyelamatkan seseorang dari tenggelam (meskipun akan menenggelamkan dirinya juga). Sebelum memakan Buah Iblisnya, Luffy tidak tahu bagaimana cara berenang, jadi ini membuat sedikit perbedaan dalam kapasitas ini (selain mendapatkan kelemahan dari kehilangan kekuatan saat tenggelam atau dalam kontak dengan batu laut). Pada saat Shanks mengunjungi kota asal Luffy, Luffy memutuskan dia akan belajar berenang pada saat Shanks pergi sehingga dia bisa pergi bersama mereka, mengindikasikan bahwa Luffy belum belajar cara berenang. Dia tampaknya tahu bahwa seseorang tidak bisa makan lebih dari satu Buah Iblis, seperti yang ditunjukkan ketika dia berkata dia tidak bisa makan Mera Mera no Mi. Gears Dengan mengambil keuntungan dari kemampuan fisik unik yang diberikan oleh Buah Iblisnya, Luffy telah menemukan teknik yang menambah kecepatan dan kekuatannya dengan cara yang berbeda, meskipun masing-masing juga memiliki kelemahan fisik yang sesuai. Dia menyebut teknik ini sebagai Gears. Setelah timeskip, Luffy telah tumbuh sangat kuat dalam kekuatan dan keterampilan. Dia telah menunjukkan penguasaan baru atas Gear Second '''dan '''Gear Third '''bersama dengan Haki-nya, an dengan mudah menghancurkan Pacifista dengan pukulan tunggal dalam hubungannya dengan '''Gear Second dan Busoshoku Haki (suatu prestasi yang telah terbukti sangat sulit). Kemudian, dia mengalahkan Kraken dengan satu pukulan dari Gear Third yang diilhami Haki dengan cara yang sama, dan kemudian berhasil mengalahkan Vander Decken IX sambil diikat. Bukti lain tentang kekuatannya ditunjukkan ketika dia mengalahkan Hody Jones saat bertarung di bawah air untuk sebagian besar pertarungan, dan hanya menerima satu luka gigitan sepanjang durasi. Gear Second adalah tempat Luffy menggunakan kakinya untuk memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih cepat. Mengaktifkan Gear Second juga menggunakan banyak energi yang tersimpan dari tubuhnya. Meninggalkan tubuhnya kelelahan, detak jantungnya juga meningkat ke tingkat yang biasanya tidak mungkin. Uratnya mampu menahan ini karena terbuat dari karet, terima kasih kepada Gomu Gomu no Mi. Dalam bentuk ini, Luffy memperoleh dorongan besar dalam kecepatan dan kekuatan. Selama Arc Enies Lobby, Rob Lucci menyebutkan bahwa kemampuan ini mirip dengan steroid karena ototnya menerima cukup darah untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan. Rob Lucci juga mencatat bahwa Gear Second tidak merusak tubuh Luffy sendiri dan pada gilirannya secara drastis mengurangi staminanya dan umurnya mulai berkurang karena penggunaan yang lama. Luffy pertama kali menemukan Gear ini secara tidak resmi di One Piece Film ke 7, di mana ia memiliki lengan mekanis besar jatuh padanya, ia menangkapnya, dan dampaknya memberikan kekuatan ekstrem pada kaki Luffy, menyebabkannya secara tidak sengaja memompa darah dengan kecepatan yang dipercepat untuk melakukan Gear Kedua dan gunakan "Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka"'' ''(meskipun ia hanya menyebutnya sebagai "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka" yang normal) untuk mengalahkan pakaian robot robot raksasa. Setelah timeskip, tampaknya Luffy telah mendapatkan kontrol lebih besar atas Gear Second-nya, bisa masuk ke dalamnya tanpa harus mengambil sikap tertentu. Ini, bersama dengan Busoshoku Haki-nya, mampu mengeluarkan Pacifista dengan satu pukulan, sesuatu yang membuat seluruh kru Topi Jerami melakukan sebelum jeda waktu. Kekuatannya dalam bentuk ini juga telah meningkat ke titik di mana ia bisa menjatuhkan makhluk besar seperti Wadatsumi dengan satu "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol", mematahkan salah satu gigi manusia ikan raksasa itu. Luffy dapat menggunakan Busoshoku Haki dikombinasikan dengan Gear Second untuk melakukan "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk", yang menyebabkan kepalan tangannya terbakar ke dalam api. Tampaknya Luffy telah menjadi jauh lebih mahir dengan gear ini karena ia telah menggunakan serangan Gear Second lebih sering daripada sebelum timeskip. Gear Third adalah tempat Luffy memompa udara melalui tulangnya untuk membuat mereka benar-benar raksasa. Jelas, hanya Luffy yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu dengan menggunakan Gomu Gomu no Mi. Digunakan dengan fisiologinya yang sudah kuat, ini tampaknya memberi lengannya lebih banyak massa dan area yang lebih besar untuk menyerang dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar, tetapi ia mengorbankan mobilitas untuk kekuatan ini, karena anggota tubuhnya sekarang begitu besar sehingga Luffy mengalami kesulitan yang ekstrim untuk bergerak kecuali ia dalam bentuk Fusen-nya. Efek lain setelah ini adalah bahwa Luffy dikurangi menjadi proporsi ukuran anak, durasi yang sama dengan waktu yang dihabiskan di Gear Ketiga. Selain itu, ia dapat menggunakan kedua gigi pada saat yang sama yang ia gunakan untuk mengalahkan Gekko Moriah. Teknik Gear Ketiga pertama kali diisyaratkan selama pertarungan Luffy dengan Blueno, dan pertama kali digunakan, tetapi tidak ditampilkan ketika Luffy mengejar Rob Lucci dan Spandam, tetapi tidak terlihat sampai pertempuran kemudian dengan Rob Lucci. Setelah timeskip, Gear Ketiga Luffy jauh lebih baik. Sebelumnya, Gear Ketiga akan meningkatkan ukuran mayoritas lengan Luffy, sehingga mengurangi kecepatan serangan dengan imbalan dampak yang kuat. Namun paska-timeskip Luffy tampaknya dapat mengontrol di mana udara diizinkan untuk "bersemayam" di dalam anggota tubuhnya, di mana tinjunya menjadi besar tetapi memungkinkan massa besar untuk membentuk di belakang tinju sebagai setara dengan massa yang akan dicapai dengan memiliki lengan sepenuhnya. meningkat. Ini memungkinkan sebagian besar lengan Luffy tetap seperti itu, memungkinkannya untuk merentangkannya, sehingga memungkinkannya untuk menyerang lebih cepat daripada sebelum dua tahun absen. Luffy juga ditampilkan mampu menggunakan Gear Ketiga pada saat yang sama dengan Busoshoku Haki, Ini memungkinkan sebagian besar lengan Luffy tetap seperti itu, memungkinkannya untuk merentangkannya, sehingga memungkinkannya untuk menyerang lebih cepat daripada sebelum dua tahun absen. Luffy juga ditampilkan mampu menggunakan Gear Ketiga pada saat yang sama dengan Busoshoku Haki, menyebabkan lengannya menjadi hitam dan mengeras, dengan lengannya di lautan (yang biasanya akan menguras pengguna Buah Iblis dari kekuatan mereka). Sementara dia masih terpengaruh oleh lautan, dia mendaratkan pukulan yang mengetuk Kraken yang menyerang dalam perjalanan ke Pulau Manusia Ikan. Luffy Haki diilhami Gear Serangan ketiga Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun bisa melawan Zeus Charlotte Linlin peningkatan pukulan dengan mudah (meskipun dengan bantuan Sanji). Luffy dipastikan telah mengatasi kelemahannya menyusut ketika menonaktifkan Gear ini, setelah menggembungkan kedua tangannya dan menggunakan "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling" pada Noah untuk jangka waktu yang lama dan tidak berubah menjadi bentuk chibi. *Ketika Luffy kembali ke bentuk chibi-nya, pakaiannya, termasuk topi jeraminya, berubah relatif terhadap ukuran sebenarnya. Namun, ketika Luffy menggerakkan massa di seluruh tubuhnya, pakaiannya tetap berukuran sama. Ini tampaknya sama di setiap kenaikan massa Luffy, misalnya bentuk "Nightmare Luffy". Gear Fourth Gear Fourth (ギア4フォース Gia Fōsu) adalah teknik yang dikembangkan Luffy selama waktu loncatan ketika dia bertarung dengan makhluk raksasa di Rusukaina. Dia pertama kali melapisi lengannya di Busoshoku Haki dan kemudian menggigit lengannya. Mirip dengan bagaimana ia mengaktifkan Gear Ketiga, ia meniupkan sejumlah besar udara ke tubuhnya, tetapi kali ini ia mengembang struktur ototnya.. IDalam bentuk ini, proporsi tubuhnya menjadi melengkung dan ukurannya jauh lebih besar, dengan lengan, tubuh bagian atas, dan kakinya dilapisi Busoshoku Haki. Lapisan di badannya menyerupai ujung tipis yang terbuat dari api, dan ia juga mendapatkan bayangan di sekitar tepi bagian dalam dan luar matanya. Sebagai efek samping ia tidak mampu berdiri diam di tanah, dan bukannya terus-menerus memantul di tempat. Kekuatan dan kecepatan fisiknya meningkat ke titik di mana ia mampu mengalahkan Donquixote Doflamingo, sedangkan sebelumnya Gear Second dan Gear Third tidak efektif dalam pertarungan. Ini juga menunjukkan sisi serbaguna dari Gomu Gomu no Mi ketika menggunakan elastisitas untuk mencapai bentuk pseudo-flight dan mengubah arah serangannya pada pertengahan serangan untuk mengenai lawan yang bergerak, memperkuat serangannya dengan cara yang mirip dengan Bane Bane no Mi'''dengan mengompres lengan dan kakinya seperti pegas. Bentuk ini, seperti halnya '''Gear Second, tampaknya memanfaatkan prinsip-prinsip Rokushiki. Ia memiliki kedua gerakan kecepatan tinggi yang mengingatkan pada Soru dan kemampuan untuk menendang udara, mirip dengan Geppo, secara kreatif diadaptasi untuk bekerja lebih baik dengan elastisitas tubuhnya, tidak hanya memantul dari udara tetapi memungkinkan pukulan dan serangan memantul tubuhnya sendiri. Menurut Doflamingo, kekuatan serangannya meningkat pesat dalam bentuk ini. Daya tahannya juga sangat ditingkatkan, karena tubuhnya tetap kenyal meskipun dilapisi Busoshoku Haki, sebagai hasilnya tendangan Doflamingo yang sangat kuat hanya terpental dari tubuhnya. Efek samping lain adalah batas berapa lama Luffy dapat menjaga Gear Keempat aktif, seperti yang dicatat oleh Luffy sendiri dan Doflamingo. Setelah Gear Keempat mencapai batas, itu secara otomatis dinonaktifkan dan Luffy dibiarkan kelelahan, nyaris tidak mampu bergerak karena Haki berasal dari kekuatan hidup pengguna. Dia juga tidak dapat menggunakan Haki selama sepuluh menit setelah menggunakan teknik ini. Bahkan setelah itu, Gear Keempat sangat melelahkan pada tubuh dan stamina Luffy; setelah mendapatkan kembali Haki-nya dari menggunakan Gear Keempat sekali, dia hampir tidak memiliki kekuatan yang tersisa untuk melawan, dan menggunakannya sebentar untuk kedua kalinya tak lama setelah membuatnya sadar. Namun, kelemahannya telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda berkurang, terutama saat makan makanan. Sementara mundur dari pertempurannya dengan Katakuri ketika upaya pertamanya untuk menggunakan Gear Fourth melawannya gagal, Luffy masih bisa berlari dan melarikan diri dari Dunia Cermin bahkan setelah Gear Fourth-nya habis. Dia masih cukup cepat untuk menghindari serangan mendadak dari Amande dan dia masih bisa menggunakan serangannya, meskipun dia tidak bisa mengilhami mereka dengan Haki. Dia juga memiliki stamina yang cukup untuk melarikan diri dari Big Mom yang gila makanan. Gear Keempat adalah satu-satunya Gear dengan lebih dari satu bentuk. Boundman adalah bentuk asli, dan serba kuat, dalam serangan, pertahanan dan kecepatan. Tankman: Versi Manpuku '''iadalah bentuk situasional, membutuhkan Luffy untuk memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke titik obesitas untuk digunakan. Itu unggul dalam pertahanan, dan digunakan untuk menangani serangan balik tunggal yang kuat, yang mengalahkan Komandan Manis, Charlotte Cracker dar Bajak Laut Big Mom. Akhirnya, Snakeman adalah bentuk yang jauh lebih kecil dari dua sebelumnya, yang pertama kali diaktifkan Luffy untuk mengalahkan Charlotte Katakuri, putra terkuat Keluarga Charlotte. Bentuk ini melebihi kecepatan dan fleksibilitas, meskipun ia juga kehilangan jumlah pertahanan yang signifikan karena kurangnya jumlah yang dimilikinya dibandingkan dengan dua lainnya. '''Snakeman membutuhkan penggunaan Kenbunshoku Haki,yang lebih tinggi, karena mengubah semua pukulan Luffy menjadi serangan semi-homing yang terus dipercepat, karena kemampuan tanda tangan Gear Fourth, Python. Gear Keempat menggunakan banyak stamina Luffy dan akan menyebabkan dia membakar kalori lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setelah menggunakannya sementara lemak dari makan beberapa pasokan biskuit seumur hidup, Luffy mulai menyusut kembali ke ukuran normalnya karena penggunaan kalori yang sangat besar. Haki Sesaat sebelum dua tahun berlalu, Luffy telah membangkitkan kemampuan yang dikenal sebagai "Haki" dan merupakan salah satu dari sedikit orang yang dikenal yang dapat menggunakan ketiga jenis ini. Luffy diidentifikasi memiliki kemampuan misterius ini oleh Blackbeard setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di Jaya. Dia pertama kali menunjukkan kemampuan untuk menggunakannya ketika dia melumpuhkan kuda Duval, Motobaro, tanpa benar-benar memukulnya. Sejak itu, ia menunjukkan penggunaan yang meningkat tetapi tidak teratur, dengan sangat sedikit atau tidak ada kontrol, sebagaimana seri berlanjut. Ketika keluar dari Impel Down setelah Ace dikirim ke Markas Besar Angkatan Laut, Luffy bertemu Blackbeard yang mengganggu, yang mencatat bahwa Haki Luffy meningkat sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di Jaya. Keempat kalinya Luffy melepaskan Haki-nya adalah di Marineford, ketika dia melihat Ace akan dieksekusi. Pada saat itulah Ace dan Marinir mengetahui tentang kepemilikannya atas Haoshoku Haki. Ini membuatnya semakin mengancam pemerintah, meskipun ia sudah cukup mengancam tanpa itu. Setelah Perang Marineford, Luffy memutuskan untuk berlatih dengan Silvers Rayleigh. Luffy berhasil mempelajari dasar-dasar Haki dalam waktu satu setengah tahun, meskipun Rayleigh bermaksud menghabiskan dua tahun penuh mengajarinya. Sejak bersatu kembali dengan krunya, Luffy telah terbukti secara sadar, aktif, dan mudah menggunakan Haki dalam pertempuran. Perlu dicatat bahwa Luffy memiliki apa yang dianggap sebagai sejumlah besar Haki. Haoshoku Haki Luffy dapat menggunakan Haoshoku Haki, sejenis Haki yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu dari sejuta orang. Luffy menggunakan kemampuan ini beberapa kali dalam seri, karena itu adalah tipe Haki yang memanifestasikan paling awal. Pertama kali Luffy diidentifikasi memiliki Haki jenis ini adalah ketika dia menghentikan Boa Sandersonia dari menghancurkan Marguerite, yang membatu, meskipun dia pertama kali menunjukkan kepemilikan Haki jenis ini ketika dia menakuti kuda beton Duval, Motobaro. Ketika dia melindungi Bentham dari serangan serigala kembali di Impel Down Level 5, Luffy tanpa sadar melepaskan Haki-nya. Selama perang di Marineford, ia juga menggunakan semburan lain dari Haoshoku Haki ketika ia melihat Ace kan dieksekusi, yang melumpuhkan banyak orang, baik Angkatan Laut dan Bajak Laut. Ini memperjelas bahwa Luffy, mengesampingkan identitasnya sebagai putra revolusioner Dragon, juga merupakan ancaman serius sebagai bajak laut hanya dengan memiliki Haoshoku Haki. Sebelum pelatihan di bawah Rayleigh, Luffy ditampilkan terbatas pada tidak ada kontrol atas kemampuan ini, dan tampaknya tidak menyadari dia memilikinya, tetapi menggunakannya pada insting kapan pun tampaknya paling dibutuhkan, dan masih bisa menggunakannya bahkan ketika sangat terluka. Dengan pelatihan ini, Luffy telah menunjukkan kemampuan untuk memfokuskan Haoshoku Haki-nya, menjatuhkan kelompok kecil dengan tatapan cepat tanpa mempengaruhi orang lain. Kemungkinan Haoshoku Haki dari Luffy adalah ia dapat menjinakkan hewan besar karena ia mampu menjinakkan semua hewan di Pulau Rusukaina, dan menjinakkan Kraken, yang ia lakukan dengan sukses besar dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Sampai pertarungan dengan Bajak Laut Manusia Ikan Baru, Luffy hanya menggunakan Haoshoku Haki ketika dia perlu membuat orang keluar dari jalan dengan kerusakan minimal. Tingkat sebenarnya dari Luffy Haki terlihat ketika dia merobohkan 50.000 pria Hody Jones. Selama pertarungannya dengan Chinjao selama turnamen Corrida Colosseum, keduanya melepaskan gelombang kuat Haoshoku Haki ketika mereka bertinju. Sementara mencegah Doflamingo membunuh Hukum, baik Luffy dan Doflamingo menggunakan Haoshoku Haki mereka, yang menerbangkan Hukum yang terluka dan menarik perhatian banyak orang karena hal itu menyebabkan kerusakan pada daerah tersebut. Haki ini telah menjadi spesialisasi Luffy. Kenbunshoku Haki Luffy pertama secara naluriah menggunakan Kenbunshoku Haki selama perang di Marineford ketika dia akan menyerang Dracule Mihawk, tetapi kemudian berhenti sendiri setelah memperkirakan tangannya terpotong jika dia melanjutkan serangan. Sejak berlatih dengan Silvers Rayleigh, Luffy telah memperoleh kemahiran luar biasa di Kenbunshoku Haki, memungkinkannya untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dilakukan lawan. Dia mampu dengan mudah menghindari tembakan peluru pada jarak dekat oleh Demaro Black serta proyektil laser yang ditembakkan oleh Pacifista, commenting that the last attack was "too slow". berkomentar bahwa serangan terakhir "terlalu lambat". Keahliannya yang hebat dengan keterampilan ini benar-benar ditunjukkan ketika ia mampu sepenuhnya menghindari Yabusame Hody Jones tanpa usaha. Dia juga berhasil menghindari meskipun hampir tidak mayoritas serangan trisula Katakuri meskipun yang terakhir adalah seorang Kenbunshoku Master yang sangat terampil yang menggunakan precognition untuk meningkatkan akurasi serangannya, yang dicatat oleh Katakuri jarang terjadi di antara musuhnya. Luffy juga ditampilkan mampu membedakan kehadiran Caribou di dalam Istana Ryugu, bahkan bertanya apakah Zoro dan Sanji juga bisa merasakannya. Di Punk Hazard, dia bisa merasakan Yeti Cool Brothers menyerang Chopper dan Nami. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Rebecca tidak punya niat membunuh yang benar terhadapnya bahkan ketika dia menyerangnya. Selama pertempuran royale Corrida Colosseum Block C, ia berhasil menghindari semua senjata yang dilemparkan Jean Ango padanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia juga dapat menggunakan kemampuan untuk mengukur kekuatan seseorang seperti yang terlihat ketika dia memuji kekuatan superior Duke Inuarashi sekilas. Setelah mendorong Kenbunshoku Haki-nya ke puncaknya selama pertarungan melawan Katakuri, Luffy memperoleh kemampuan untuk melihat ke masa depan sampai batas tertentu. Katakuri sendiri bahkan memperhatikan bahwa level Luffy dari Kenbunshoku Haki mencapai tingkatnya sendiri. Busoshoku Haki Luffy telah memperoleh penguasaan yang sangat tinggi dari Busoshoku Haki, yang telah terbukti membuat tubuhnya gelap (atau bagian-bagiannya) dan mengeraskannya. Ini pertama kali ditunjukkan sedang digunakan ketika ia dengan mudah mengalahkan Pacifista dengan pukulan Haki yang diimbuhi tunggal yang digunakan bersama dengan Gear Second-nya. Dia juga dapat menggunakan Gear Ketiga bersama dengan Busoshoku Haki-nya, yang mampu merobohkan binatang raksasa seperti Kraken dengan mudah, meskipun ada kerugian besar berada di bawah air (di mana kekuatannya jauh lebih lemah). Demonstrasi lain dari Busoshoku Haki Luffy adalah selama pertarungannya dengan Hody Jones, di mana ia dapat mengeraskan lengan, kaki, dan dahi untuk tindakan ofensif dan pertahanan yang kuat. Namun, pembelaan Busoshoku Haki-nya tidak mutlak; sementara itu bagus untuk memperkuat kekebalannya terhadap serangan tumpul, itu tidak cukup kuat untuk bertahan melawan benda tajam, seperti pedang, gigi hiu Hody Jones atau benang Doflamingo, jika kekuatan yang cukup diterapkan pada serangan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, sejumlah kecil Haki Luffy yang digunakan di dahinya cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan pedang Rebecca saat tumbukan ketika dia dipaksa oleh Doflamingo untuk menyerang Viola. Setelah gelembung udara diproduksi dan bergabung dengan Noah, Luffy menggunakan Busoshoku Haki dikombinasikan dengan Gear Second untuk melakukan "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk", ang menyebabkan tinjunya menyala ke dalam api dan menciptakan ledakan setelah mencapai target. Selama pertarungannya dengan Bellamy, Luffy mengalami pukulan Haki yang diinsafkan dan ditingkatkan pegas kaki dengan memperkuat perutnya dengan Busoshoku Haki. Meskipun tubuhnya mengalami kerusakan, Luffy mampu menahan serangan Bellamy dan akhirnya mengalahkannya. Ketika Busoshoku Haki-nya lebih lanjut dikompresi dan fokus dalam bentuk Boundman dan Tankman-nya, Haki-nya dibentengi ke titik di mana para master Busoshoku yang kuat seperti Doflamingo, Cracker, dan Katakuri tidak dapat sepenuhnya bertahan melawan serangannya. Luffy kemudian terlihat mampu memukul mundur pengguna Logia seperti Caribou pada jarak yang cukup jauh, sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa ia lakukan sebelum timeskip, tanpa mengeksploitasi kelemahan Buah Logia. Dia juga bisa meraih lengan Smoker dalam keadaan menjadi asap seolah-olah itu solid, dan juga mampu menahan Caesar Clown dalam kondisi Logia parsialnya. Teknik * : Luffy menggunakan Busoshoku Haki untuk mengeraskan tubuhnya (atau bagian dari itu). Itu digunakan untuk pertama kalinya melawan Kraken bersama dengan Gear Third untuk mengeraskan lengannya yang diperbesar hingga mencapai penampilan yang benar-benar gelap dan mengkilap, untuk menggunakan "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun". Dalam subs FUNimation dan dub, itu disebut Armament; Mengeras. * :Luffy memberikan dahinya pada Busoshoku Haki untuk mengeraskannya. Ini pertama kali digunakan dalam persiapan untuk "Gomu Gomu no Kane" melawan Skuadron Shell Iron. Dalam subs FUNimation dan dub, itu disebut Head; Hardening. * 武装|Gia Sekando Busō|secara harfiah berarti "Persenjataan Kedua"}}: Luffy mengilhami tinjunya dengan Busoshoku Haki sementara di bawah pengaruh Gear Kedua tuntuk mengeraskannya, yang juga tampaknya memiliki efek tambahan dari menyalakannya. Ini pertama kali digunakan dalam persiapan untuk "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk" melawan Hody Jones. Dalam pangkat FUNimation, itu disebut "Second Gear Armament". Senjata Selama masa kecilnya, dia memegang pipa logam. Di Arlong Park, Luffy mencoba melawan Arlong dengan pedang secara singkat. Di Negeri Wano, dia meminjam pedang terkutuk dan Meito, Nidai Kitetsu. Referensi Navigasi Situs ca:Monkey D. Ruffy/Habilitats i Poders es:Monkey D. Luffy/Habilidades y poderes pl:Monkey D. Luffy/Umiejętności Kategori:Kemampuan dan Kekuatan